Modular furniture is desirable in that it can be “knocked down” into components prior to shipment of the components. Because the components can be shipped more compactly than fully assembled furniture. Thus, shipping costs associated with modular furniture is typically less expensive than shipping costs associated with fully assembled furniture.
Although modular furniture has been provided in the past, assembly of such modular furniture is often difficult.
The present invention provides a modular furniture system which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.